


【尊礼】无解矛与盾之酿春

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: *设定：杀手尊X保镖礼*本文为2020鼠年新春贺文，全文分为上下两篇。约为2w字。大年初一发出，意为尊礼两人甜蜜生活一整年。*本文旨在炖肉，就为了庆贺新春。飛魚真的肾虚了orz，你们要多给我点鼓励。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 21





	1. 上部

*首尔元熙大酒店 

“嘟嘟——嘟嘟！您所拨打的电话无法接通，请稍候再拨。”

哼。  
周防尊铁青着脸将手机扔在茶几上，鼻息里传出一声愠怒的冷哼。整个人顺着沙发扶手滑下去，身体陷入皮沙发里，摆了个让自己舒服的姿势闭上了眼睛。

“尊，你的电话还没打通吗？直接去东京找他不就行了。”  
坐在飘窗上玩手机的草薙出云问道。从周防那边散发出来的不愉快气息，渐渐充斥着整个房间。他们的首领话不多，但是却有着左右大家情绪的威严气势。除了他和十束，没有人敢多问一句。

“他去芬兰了，有个工作要在北欧地区逗留15天。”周防回答的很冷淡，着实是因为心情不好。

十天来，周防尊一共给宗像礼司打了8通电话，一次都没能联系上他。周防从没担心过宗像的安危，因为他有的是办法知道东京scepter 4那边相安无事，确认了这一点后，他忽然觉得自己被小瞧了。关于宗像失联的怒气，他心里悄悄堆积着，就快要到达顶点。

草薙出云和十束多多良是组织里少数知道他和宗像礼司关系的人。十束是个乐天派，觉得周防尊想做什么都可以。但是草薙不同，他表面上不置可否，实际上却忧心忡忡。杀手和保镖，在执行同一个任务的时候搞在一起，这简直是小说里才有的情节吧！草薙叹了口气，走到茶几旁的布艺南瓜凳上坐下。

“联系不上他，你打算怎么办？”草薙丢了支烟给周防。不一会儿，烟雾在两人的上空弥漫开来。  
周防默默地抽着烟，蜜色的瞳孔盯着天花板上的水晶吊灯，仿佛陷入了沉思。

这时候，客房那边传来一阵吵闹，八田美咲和镰本力夫走了出来，他们刚刚结束游戏。  
“尊哥，你要找什么人只管吩咐就好！”八田从冰箱里取了两听可乐，丢了一罐给身旁的胖子。

草薙看了看手表，已经十二点多了，他巧妙地岔开话题：“去订餐吧！让酒店送上来，大家还是少去餐厅露面的好。

“我今天要吃炸虾！八田，记得帮我点一份！”镰本的肚子早就咕咕叫了。  
“真是的，还有尊哥找不到的人吗？咱们HOMRA要找的人，哪怕是在天边，我也有办法给尊哥绑来！”八田得意地说着，往嘴里猛灌可乐。

镰本从电视柜上拿起菜单开始准备点餐，被八田的话引得大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈！你在胡说什么啊！我们又不是吃绑架饭的！” 

“十束呢？”周防忽然望向草薙，脸上凝固的表情有些微妙的变化。

“不是你说要去台湾吗？他一早就出门去办了。”草薙轻笑了一声，这几天尊的心情不好，昨晚上临时决定出去散心。而十束则要负责为大家出门做些“必要”的准备，比如护照、行李。如果接到了委托，还要提前准备武器。

“哦。”他像是想起了什么，重新拿起手机滑动着页面，嘴里叼着的香烟即将燃尽也没察觉。  
看他一副心事重重的样子，草薙忍不住打趣道：“咳咳，如果尊你现在改主意要去努克西奥国家公园（注：芬兰的景点之一），我们也无所谓哦。”

周防懒懒地叹了口气：“冷得要死的地方，有什么好去的。”  
“但是，你现在也没有想绿岛（注：台湾的景点之一）不是吗？”草薙脸上露出狡黠的笑容。

周防尊从沙发上坐起来，自后腰摸出一把匕首。这把刀他一直随身携带，除了乘坐飞机从未离身。这对他来说除了是防身武器以外，还有特别的意义。他左右摆弄刀身，仿佛是检查精密仪器般地看着锐利的刀锋，拇指细细地抚摸着上面的图腾。那个圆形的标志和天平有些相似，靠近边缘部分的圆圈内雕刻的是scepter 4的字样。

这是宗像礼司的刀。  
第一次交手，就交换了兵器。不仅如此，还在鬼使神差般的冲动下抱了他。进攻与防守的碰撞中产生了奇妙的火花，就像是磁石的两极，极大的排斥抵抗力的背面，就是深深的吸引。不能不说，这种粗矿的交往方式，非常符合两人的性格。自那之后，两人又“巧妙”地见了几面，基本都是在国外工作的时候。有时，宗像突然出现在周防干活的城市，周防也偶尔会悄悄潜伏在宗像所住的酒店里。  
这比“幽会”更加有趣的见面方式，除了刺激之外，还会给彼此带去担忧——如果两人的目标客户又是同一人的话——谁也不会手下留情，谁也不会痛下杀手。  
没错，就是充满矛盾的两人，在一起了。

“草薙，让十束回来吧！”周防站起身来，眼神犀利地盯着对面墙上的飞镖靶盘。  
“唔？你做好决定了吗？”  
“有工作，我们走一趟东京！”  
只见他修长的手臂用力一挥，手中的匕首划破空气笔直地朝目标飞过去，牢牢地扎在靶心上。

===================================

三天后 东京某酒店

每次完成一单，他们都会立刻转移到其他的国家去，消失得无影无踪。消除掉所有来过的痕迹，是对组织最好的保护。好在每个人都习惯了这种刀口舔血且居无定所的生活，仿佛跟在周防尊身边就是最安全的所在。草薙发现回到日本后，每个人的心情都放松了很多，可见无论是谁都有故土情结啊！  
特别是他们的首领，回到东京后，草薙觉得他的精神也随之亢奋起来。

此刻周防坐在窗台边上的太师椅上，有节奏得前后晃动着，悠闲得享受着午后时光。

“King，都准备好了。你不去吗？”十束走到他身旁，就地坐在阿拉伯羊毛地毯上  
“你们去办就行了，我在接收点等着。”周防打了个哈欠。  
“我的意思是，如果发生冲突，我们不一定是目标的对手。”十束有些担心地说。  
“那就想一个不会发生冲突的办法。”  
草薙也走了过来，在十束的头发上揉了一把：”放心吧！和他随行的人今天晚上就先回到东京了。他一个人的话，就按照我们的计划，没问题的。”

周防尊的视线在他们两人的脸色移动着，严肃地警告着：“吩咐下去，任何人不能弄伤他。”  
“哈哈哈！尊，你应该让我们保护好自己不要受伤才对吧！”草薙忍不住笑了起来。  
“我也相信他们，不会有事的。”  
十束对这次的任务有些不理解，不过，对于King的决定，他从来都是支持的。。

第二天下午5点，HOMRA的人全部出动了。和大家的目的地不同，首领周防尊则去了另一个地方等候。今天的天气并不好，淅沥沥地下着小雨。他将奔驰车停在酒店的露天停车场上，驾驶座椅向后移动，然后把双脚翘在方向盘上。嘴里叼着香烟毫不介意烟灰四处飘落，装作心不在焉地玩游戏打发时间。外面的雨水模糊了挡风玻璃，为他做了天然的伪装。潮湿的空气和阴沉的天色，都使周防的内心的躁动发酵，此刻的他更像一头即将发动进攻的雄狮，徘徊在潮热的草原上。

“叮铃铃！”  
听到手机铃声响起，周防的立刻从座椅上弹起身，发动汽车的引擎。草薙他们已经顺利完成任务，而他现在要赶去接收“目标”了。

===================================

宗像礼司的意识正在渐渐恢复。

他尝试睁开眼，却什么都看不见。双手似乎是用胶带缠住了，跪坐在一个松软温暖的地方，根据经验判断，应该是在床上。周围弥漫着花香，果香，除湿常用的熏香，空气清新剂，还有.......若有似无的香烟的味道。宗像的记忆暂停在机场的卫生间里，那时他正在洗手，余光从镜子里看到一个金发男人从隔间走了出来，他闻到一种类似乙醚的气味，接着就昏睡过去了。不知道时间过去了多久，唯一可以确定的是，自己被绑架了。

裤子被人褪去了，此刻的他下半身仅着内裤，上身的外套被剥去了，衬衣也被揉得很乱。这是危险的信号。因为宗像知道，有些仇家对他抱有那方面兴趣，甚至赤裸裸地提出过。然而宗像的心性极高， 除非他死，任何人都别想羞辱他。

这个房间里，还有别人。宗像轻轻转头，听到了呼吸声。

“不管你绑架我有什么目的，阁下都应该先自报家门吧！”宗像努力挺直身体，冷冷地说道。  
脚步声越来越近，宗像咬紧牙关做好了被殴打的准备。可是，拳头并没有落下，等来的却是衬衣纽扣被利刃挑开了。有金属冰凉的触感，对方应该很小心，并没有划伤皮肤，但他还是不由地加重了呼吸。

周防尊没有作声，饶有兴致地看着处在紧张中的宗像，三两下将他的衣服扯到肩膀以下，白皙的胸口袒露出来，几乎能看到皮肤下面青色血管的纹路，结实的腹肌随着呼吸微微起伏。周防揽住他的后颈窝，轻咬着白嫩小巧的耳垂，舌头在耳廓里舔弄着，宗像立刻发出不快地呻吟，身体向另一侧偏去。

“喂！你这是、是什么意思！唔......”  
宗像嚷了起来，可是很快便说不出话来了。就在他发出第一声叹息时，周防就吻住了他。柔软的唇瓣在狂乱的亲吻中扭曲，吮住宗像的舌头用力翻搅，就像是干渴许久一般汲取着他口腔里的津液。大手沿着漂亮的锁骨缓缓向下，在他的胸口处停了下来，粗糙的手掌扣住胸肌抓揉着，那纤薄的肌肉和雪白的皮肤仿佛能吸住他的掌心一般，令人舍不得放开。

宗像昂着头，试图从这令人窒息的亲吻中挣脱出来。周防用力搂住他，在脊背上来回抚摸着。如白纸般细致的肌肤因为他的抚摸轻轻战栗着，连压在喉口的喘息声都开始颤抖。所到之处均是一片柔滑，唯有胸口上两粒倔强地挺出，摩擦在周防的掌心产生了微妙的触感。男人眉头轻蹙，立刻擒住红珠惩罚似得夹在指尖揉捻。

“哈......哈！住手！”  
刺痛酸痒的感觉传来，又化成一道道细微电流刺激着全身的神经，宗像只得难耐地向后弓身。他这本能的反应，却激发了周防施虐的心理，拨弄乳首的手指猛地收紧，掐住了顶端部分，宗像吃痛地惊叫一声后，便紧紧咬住牙关怎么都不肯出声了。他可不想承认，这疼痛的背后有令人羞耻的快感产生。  
还有，那人凌虐他胸口时，食指上那似曾相识的金属剐蹭感.......

看宗像浑身颤抖的样子，周防的手冷不丁地落在他的股间，恶意在内裤上被濡湿的部分摸了一把，宗像被吓了一跳，差点趴倒下来。那鼓胀起来的部分在薄薄布料底下挣扎着，就像困在拥挤栅栏里的野兽。周防转过他的身子双手撑在墙壁上，抓住内裤边缘用力向下一扯，性器立刻弹了出来。

“这样做......有意思吗？”  
下体突然暴露出来，宗像不禁打了个冷战。失去视觉的他感官更加敏锐了，不知道为什么，脑海里竟情不自禁地浮现出周防的样子。不难想象对方正用什么眼神看着他。他强令自己克制盛怒，希望能和那人做最后的交涉。

然而，他还是在男人火热的视线下勃起了，宗像有些尴尬地下了头。奇怪的那人并没有继续，仿佛从他身边离开了。在这短暂的空档里，宗像感觉到了巨大的恐怖。 

“宗像，很有意思哦。”  
周防凑到的耳边极低的声音说着，舌头在纤细的脖颈后舔了一下。紧接着，有种奇怪的触感拂过他的股间，轻柔得就好像柳絮飘过。

“哈......！”他艰难地喘息着，身子像另一侧偏过去。

原来，周防刚才看见电视墙一侧用长羽毛做的装饰。就是那种如同英国贵族装饰在帽子上的华美长翎，让他产生了恶作剧念头。他拔下一支来，在宗像张开的大腿内侧轻轻拂弄了几下，从敏感的侧腰滑到胸口。若即若离地地碰触，反而让宗像更加难受。羽毛沿着乳晕画着圆，偏不碰早已硬如石子的乳头。

终于，宗像微微向前挺出胸口。

看出他的渴求，周防嘴角浮起一丝得意的微笑，长翎悄悄沿着人鱼线滑下去了。柔软细密的羽毛细刷着宗像性器的经络，自下至上缓缓掠过， 流连在肿胀的嫩红肉冠上。

“住手......！”  
宗像难受地握着拳头，关节处发出咯咯的声响。周防见他实在难耐，将宗像揽在胸前，扳过他的下巴含住滚烫的唇瓣，舌尖挑弄着他美好的唇型，缠绵地亲吻着。宗像蒙着眼睛的黑色布条已然被额前的汗水浸湿，紧绷的后背泛起薄汗，身体有些发抖，想必是因为看不见使得身体变得敏感了，鼻息间溢出混沌的低吟声。

“唔.....呼......！”  
周防玩闹似的用羽毛拂过宗像的脊背，侧腰，腋下，所到之处无不引起惊颤，宗像结实的腹肌上沁出的汗水，在浑圆的肚脐处形成一个小水洼，随着他的呼吸闪动着光晕。跪坐在床上依然挺直腰板的身姿，肩背的线条堪称完美，此刻的他宛如克制与放荡的混合体，骄傲且冷艳着。

红发男人的视线贪婪地流连在他的身上，捕捉着他每一个表情变化。当长翎掠过下面的囊袋时，周防注意到他股间挺得笔直的阴茎抖动了几下，湿滑的液体不断溢出已将柱身彻底濡湿。

“呀！不......！”  
羽毛的尖端忽然戳刺起开阖的小孔，受到剧烈刺激的宗像大声叫了起来。整个人像过电一样僵直，就这么毫无准备地喷射了出来。被居然被一根羽毛挑逗到了高潮，宗像撑在墙上被束缚的双手，攥紧的拳头骨节发白。脑子里乱哄哄的，嘴唇屈辱地嗫嚅着。

周防从身后搂住宗像纤瘦的腰，双手在他身上粗鲁的揉搓着，脸贴在宗像雪白的后颈窝亲吻着，微咸的汗味和迷人的体味都令他发狂。手摸到宗像两腿间，黏浊的液体将私密处弄得狼狈不已。刚刚发泄过的部位柔软且敏感，却被周防握在手里把玩着，宗像的唇间忍不住漏出轻软的呻吟声。

“周......周防！你.......这是什么意思？”

“啧！被发现了啊。”男人有些失望地叹了口气。  
“放开我的手。周防，快放开！”

周防尊的后背僵硬了一下。还以为自己掩饰得很好，谁知对方早就识破了他的伪装。他犹豫了一下，直到怀里的人再次要求，他才解开了宗像身上的束缚。 

拉着窗帘的房间光线并不强，可是被蒙眼太久，宗像睁开眼睛的时候还是一片模糊。捆住手腕的领带被除去后，恍惚中看到有些青紫的印记。一个满头红发男人英俊的脸，渐渐清晰起来，首先映入眼帘的是那双炯炯有神的蜜色瞳孔，他的脸上写满了情欲，正性致盎然地看着自己。宗像瞟了一眼大腿边上那支羽毛，带着明显的愠怒说道：“您真是......恶趣味啊！”

“别管那个了，还是抓紧时间来享受吧！”  
然而，周防并不打算在这种情况下和宗像解释什么。右臂固定着他的腰，左手在柜子上的一个打开的盒子，手指沾满透明啫喱状的物质，直接探到腿间的秘蕾处——

“喂！啊.......！周防，等一下！”身体突然遭到入侵，宗像慌忙去抓男人的手臂，但是他发现已经晚了。

润滑剂的触感非常诡异，微凉且黏腻，宗像的身体顿时紧绷起来，可是这并不影响周防的进攻，他的手指霸道地刺入进去。两根手指深深没入，翻搅抽插着，指尖顽劣地剐蹭肠壁，咕啾咕啾的摩擦声此起彼伏。经过了刚才的高潮，那肉穴热度很高，紧紧地缠住入侵者。当增加到第三根手指时，宗像腰一软身子再次向前倾出去，双手按在墙壁上断断续续地呻吟着，脸上泛起淫魅的潮红。

“宗像，你还能等吗？”周防在他耳边呢喃着，搂在腰上的手轻轻碰了碰下腹已经起了反应的性器。

“唔！我一直.......认为你不至于是个.......变态，哈！”  
在他的咒骂还没传到周防耳朵里时，那手指在肠道内壁朝玉丸方向的按揉了几下，那里是每个男人既害怕又渴望的所在，在那瞬间宗像的大脑一片空白，连声音都走了调，绀紫的双眸里顿时溢满了眼泪。 

“哼，变态.......吗？”周防将下巴放在他的肩膀上，粗重的呼吸吹在宗像的耳后，“你知道变态都是怎么玩的吗？”

他还要干什么？  
宗像瞪大了双眼，他抬起右臂朝身后猛地撞过去。周防痛得皱起眉头闷哼了一声，搂住腰部的手丝毫没有松劲儿，玩弄后穴的手指却退了出来。

“周防！放开我！”  
宗像发现自己的下体被他粗暴地抓在手里，有异物的触感使他慌了神，又用手肘接连向身后撞了两次。

忽然，宗像的身体僵住了。  
牙齿咬得咯咯作响，疼痛感使他脸颊抽搐，自己湿润柔软的蕾心被某个粗鲁的家伙顶开了，硕大的肉冠缓缓进入，通过了关卡后周防一鼓作气顶使之尽根没入。火热的肉穴里如波浪般蠕动着，这是宗像的身体想要将异物推出去的本能表现，但在周防的感觉看来，就像是被嘴吮吸般让人难以忍耐。

“别动！”  
掐住宗像腰间的软肉，周防向开始调整抽动的速度。看着他身体撞向自己的胯间时，白嫩的双臀震颤出肉欲的波纹，周防就觉得自己的性器涨得发疼。

身体的充盈感很快盖过了疼痛，可惜欲望被牢牢禁锢了。就在刚才，宗像发现自己阴茎的根部被周防扣上了一个银色的圆环，惊恐和愤怒使他的大脑充血，可是他刚要反抗就被周防拖入了情欲的漩涡。

这后入跪式的姿势，使周防很容易进入到很深的地方。滚烫的肉刃凶狠地碾过敏感的腺体，为宗像制造出既甜蜜又折磨的快感。

情欲在他的身体里如惊涛骇浪般澎湃着，每一个毛孔都为周防的力量颤抖，汹涌的快感最后汇集到下腹时，却被残忍地挡在银环的一侧。肉粉色的茎身硬得发疼，在男人的进攻下愈发膨胀，淡紫色的前端小孔更是可怜地张着嘴，只能吐出少于粘液。宗像就这样在高潮边缘焦急地徘徊，却怎么也到达不了终点。

“拿开......周防，拿开它！”宗像的腰痉挛着，潮红的脸紧贴在墙壁上催促道。

那双紫瞳浸在湿润的眼眶中，宛如失落在大海深处的宝石，他的眼神痛苦且焦急。周防重新吻住那双薄唇，以磨人的速度抽插起来。

与其说是亲吻，倒不如说吞噬。周防的舌头粗鲁地搅动着，牙齿咯破对方的唇瓣也无所谓，他恨不得将怀里的人的血肉都统统纳入体内。

体内的肉刃再度涨大，重重地顶在那个要命的位置上，宗像难以承受地打了个惊颤，扭动着胯骨渴望到达高潮，可是越这样，被束缚的部位则更难过。他紧紧闭着眼睛，温热的液体从眼角滑落，被封住的嘴里发出宛如哭泣般的呜呜声。

“你慢、慢一点.......”  
“宗像......！”  
这细碎的折磨终于在周防的一声低吼声后告一段落。周防紧紧搂住宗像，双手仿佛无意识般扣住起伏不定的胸肌揉捏着，感受着那湿热的肉穴中阵阵收缩，舒服得头皮发麻。片刻后，他的手滑向了宗像的股间轻轻抚弄着，性器早已是坚硬如铁，根部被银环扼住，下方的两颗小球鼓胀着将薄薄的皮肤撑起，仿佛再不释放就要坏掉一般。

“哈.......拿开它！”被碰触的瞬间，胀痛感使得宗像发出苦闷的呻吟声，他近乎请求的声音让人心疼。

“差不多了，这就给你解开。你别乱动哦！”周防从枕头下面拿出一个圆形的遥控器状的盒子，按下红色按钮，银环束缚的力道缓缓松弛。  
“呜......”  
银环被取开，回血的瞬间性器传来一阵疼痛，宗像的眉头紧皱呻吟着。他将身子靠在周防的怀里，任由他抚弄安抚着。忽然，他被周防拉着转过身，面对面坐在了床上。周防的眼神闪着兽性的光，性致勃勃的样子让人害怕。他瞪着那男人：“周防，你、你到底发什么疯？！”

“好了！就当补偿你吧！”  
“喂——！！”  
周防含住了淡粉色的肉柱， 宗像的感官瞬间被调动起来。红发脑袋趴在他的股间，将阴茎一口深吸到喉口的位置，让敏感的铃口顶在上颚位置轻轻蹭着。舌头裹住茎身上下舔吮着，粗糙的舌苔在顶部肉冠来回扫动着。宗像体液的味道比较淡，那东西在嘴里羞怯地颤动着溢出汁液，引得男人愈发贪婪地吸弄。时机大概成熟，周防抱起他的大腿，舌头向下滑去，猛地将玉丸吸入口中挤压亵玩。

“啊！哈！”  
本就箭在弦上的欲望，怎么能受得住这样的玩弄？宗像脸上露出一副快要哭的表情，白皙的大腿抽筋般地夹住周防的脑袋，昂起头修长的脖颈拉出优美的线条，低哑短促地惊叫了一声，达到今天的第二次高潮。黏浊的体液喷溅在宗像的腹部，白皙通透的皮肤下面瞬间浮起一抹淡红，泛着薄汗的肉体就像沾满朝露的栀子花瓣。

“积了不少啊，你今天好快！”  
“别碰我！”  
宗像侧身躺在床上，凌乱的被单只拉过了一角盖在腰间，身体随着疲累的呼吸微微起伏。而周防坐在他身旁，嘴里叼着烟慢慢整着自己的呼吸。他伸手去摸宗像的脸，却被挡开了。

“怎么了，生气了？”  
周防朝他瞥了一眼，墨蓝色的头发已经湿透了，发梢成缕状粘在脖子上，肩头的线条如被刀削过一般，和修长的脖颈形成性感的角度。他舔了下嘴唇，觉得喉咙里像着火了一般。从电视柜那边端过果盘来，随手拿起一颗草莓塞进嘴里，果肉被嚼碎后混合着香甜鲜美汁液吞咽下去，这是他最喜欢的味道。见宗像不说话，又拿起一颗荔枝，送到他的唇边。

或许是刚才失去了太多水份，荔枝冰凉剔透的触感使宗像情不自禁地张开嘴吃了下去。刚结束了近11小时的飞机航程，就被这个野蛮人抓到酒店里来，用狂风暴雨般热情地让他经历了两次高潮，虽然肉体享受到了极致愉悦，可是他的心情却无论如何也好不起来。

“周防，你应该解释一下吧！为什么突然把我绑到这里来？”宗像将果核丢在地上，质问道。

“唔？这还用问为什么吗？想操你了。”周防的用词有些粗鲁，装作漫不经心地答道。

“哼，还真是无聊的理由呢！”躺着的男人的脸发烫，冷冷地嘲讽道：“不过才十多天不做，您就饥渴到这种程度了吗？”

“随你怎么说吧！”  
周防尊他心里的不痛快显而易见，可是经过刚才的一番“教训”，宗像礼司似乎根本没意识到他在生气。本来只是随口玩笑一句，到宗像的嘴里竟变了味儿。该说这男人是天然，还是说他本身就不好对付呢？

他一边不快地思付着，一边从柜子上的果盘里又拿起一颗草莓。放进嘴里，刚刚咬开，他又有了新的想法。

“唔？！”  
宗像的肩膀被抓住了，还没反应过来就被周防扣住了双手，整个人压在他身上。男人的唇欺近过来，将那颗破开的草莓强硬地喂进他的嘴里。两人的舌头在变窄的口腔里鼓捣着，宗像皱起眉被迫吞咽下甘美的草莓汁，来不及投喂的部分沿着嘴角淌进脖颈里，和白皙的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。周防温热灵活的舌头沿着嘴角到纤细的脖颈，慢慢舔舐溢出的汁液，耳鬓厮磨的亲昵过于色情，宗像被周防越压越紧的身子立刻觉察到了危险。

真是太过分了！这男人未免也太得意了点！

“你给我差不多点！”  
宗像曲起了膝盖，周防还以为他是在配合自己，就在疏忽大意的瞬间，这男人的脚尖蹬在了他的肚子上，这猛地一踹差点把他踢到床下去。周防一把抓住那只脚稳住平衡，可是另一只脚跟着踢了过来，周防的胸口硬生生地挨下了这一脚，铁钳一样的大手反手扣住他的小腿，暂时控制了局面。

若是平时，周防不一定能对付得了宗像的速度。终究是刚才消耗得多了些，踹周防力道实在不够。  
周防看了看自己，侧腹和胸口都出现了青紫的痕迹。这下他更加兴奋起来了，毕竟还是第一次遇到在床上把他打成这样的男人。他嘴角扯动了一下：“不赖啊！”

“彼此彼此——啊！”

宗像的话还没说完，周防抓住他小腿的手用力向两边一扳，还没及时清理的下体就这样赤裸裸地暴露在了对方的面前，艳红的穴口微微有些肿，白色黏浊的液体从蕾心流出来，男性象徽以柔弱的姿态展示在人前，再加上周防灼热的视线直勾勾地落在那里，这副羞耻的模样令宗像的脸涨得通红，他压低声音问道：“你……该不会还想做吧？”

“你说呢？宗像，到这边来！”  
几乎是看到那春色的瞬间，周防就硬了。他将宗像从床上拉起来，让他靠在在摆放日用物品的桌子边，墨兰色北欧风格的家具和宗像雪白的皮肤形成了鲜明对比。

面对面看着周防，宗像这才看清楚那英武帅气的脸上，隐约透着狠劲儿和气恼，但是又没从他身上感觉要杀人时的冷酷无情。相反的，宗像在那双桀骜不驯的金瞳中，看出了赌气般的任性，就连刚才抱他的时候都带着的一丝发泄似的怒气。将他绑架至此，不正好印证了这一点吗？

可是，这带有惩罚和甜蜜双重意味的性爱到底是因为.......是我做了什么吗？  
“够了.....！”  
“还不够！我想要！”周防拿起一颗草莓沿着他的喉结慢慢向下划去。

就在和周防再次对视的时候，宗像忽然看出了这其中的端倪。泛着涟漪的紫瞳闪动着，好像难为情一般转向别处，眉心蹙动了一下小声抱怨着： “你真是，蛮不讲理的家伙——！”


	2. 下部

*设定：杀手尊X保镖礼

周防将他的话语吞入口中，纠缠着对方红肿的唇瓣亲吻，舌头越发热切地搅弄着口腔。手中的那颗草莓抵在他的乳尖上，稍稍用力按压勃起的乳头以画圆的方式摩擦着，草莓表面的软刺扎得柔嫩红珠充血膨胀，汁液濡湿了褶皱，使整个乳晕都染上了淫荡的红色，汁液沿着汉白玉般的胸口淌下来，形成了强烈的视觉冲击。周防觉得全身的血都快要沸腾了，他甚至将被挤破的草莓压住另一边细细碾碎，饱受欺凌的乳首圆鼓鼓的，依然鲜红可爱，顽强地翘立着。

“好甜。”这景致足以让野兽发狂，周防终于忍不住含住那颗诱人的肉粒，将它卷在齿间研磨玩弄着。

“今天真是缠人......”  
微凉又刺痒的感觉还未消散，又被周防火热的唇吸住，宗像浑身打了个激灵，他开始担心周防会在床上暴走。此时的他自己也感到奇怪，这感觉明明很痛，快感却又一波波地袭来，他忍不住屈身，眯着眼睛抱着周防的头。正当他的迷醉时，蕾心处有奇怪的触感，他惊得睁大眼睛：“周防，你疯了吗？快停——”

看到宗像被草莓撩拨得有了感觉，周防也不禁玩性大发。他悄悄从身后的玻璃盘中取了一颗去了壳的荔枝，在宗像的后穴按摩了几下，冰镇后的果实使火辣辣的皮肤舒缓了不少，肉体短暂的松懈给了周防可乘之机，他的食指向内一顶，荔枝本身柔滑加上那缓缓溢出体液，没费多少劲儿便挤开穴口进入到宗像的身体里。这突如其来的冰冷使宗像惊慌不已，双臀紧绷着可还是没能阻止周防乱来。

“你放了什么？！”

“不会有事的。放心，有我呢！”  
周防在他白润的颈部吻了几下，近乎透明的皮肤下能感觉到他剧烈鼓动的脉搏。周防沙哑性感的声音仿佛有种安抚的魔力，宗像顺从地让他抬起了左腿挂在手腕上，第三颗荔枝被推入的时候，他不由地踮起脚尖。如此以来，两张充斥着情欲的脸距离就不到五厘米，宗像被对方的体温和粗重的呼吸声弄得头昏脑涨，只能紧紧抓住周防的肩膀。

“呼......呼！不行，好涨！”  
那东西因为重力的关系在身体里滚动，宗像本能地收紧，潮红的俊脸上鼻尖挂满晶莹的汗珠，轻轻晃动着。他搂住周防的脖子，断断续续地说：“快点......好难受，周防！”

“这不是好好地勃起了吗？马上就让你舒服。”  
“啰嗦！快进来.....”  
红发男人鎏金的瞳孔闪着光，嘴角的微笑掠过一丝残虐，在宗像再次挺起来的阴茎上摸了一把，看他难为情地低下头，周防心里其实是很得意的。

他微微屈膝，将火热的性器送至肉穴口，那里柔软滑腻得犹如淌着蜜汁的花蕾，羞怯地收缩着，硕大的肉冠慢慢挤开蕾心，屏住呼吸用力向上一顶，粗硬地肉刃直直地插入进去。

“啊！！”  
正面插入的姿势实在让人羞耻，周防的进入又将里面的荔枝朝更深的地方推挤进，那些冰凉滚圆的东西一颗颗在前列腺上来回摩擦着，宗像的眼前顿时像划过几百道闪电，短促尖利地叫了一声，全身发软向后靠双臂撑在了桌子上。

而周防并没有因为他的过激反应停下来，而是更加用力抽送起来。肉穴里又热又紧，性器顶端一次次碰到果肉，挤压中产生蚀骨的快感，他舒服得眯起眼睛享受着宗像的绞紧。那里面好像有张嘴在大口吮吸着，连续进攻了几十次后，周防深吸了口气缓缓抽出性器，龟头卡在穴口的位置停了下来。

“宗像，你太棒了！”周防盯着结合的部位喃喃自语着，会阴处的嫩肉摩擦得发红，被撑开的穴口本能地想要合拢，轻轻地颤抖着。

“呜！”  
宗像湿漉漉的长睫毛抖了两下，如同孩童受了委屈一般轻声呜咽了两声，尔后又立刻咬紧牙关脸颊微微抽搐着。他低垂着眼眸，瞟了一眼周防那尺寸惊人的紫红色肉刃，湿淋淋地暴露在空气中，一想到那上面同样沾了不少自己的体液，羞耻得连耳朵都红了。现在这姿势，宗像甚至能感觉到里面的荔枝正沿着肠道壁缓缓滑落，实在是难以忍耐.......

“你、你倒是，快点动啊！”宗像终于忍不住催促道。

“想要吗？”就像是个恶作剧的孩子，周防向内推进了几分，唇角扬起邪气的微笑。当肉茎粗大的部分碾过某处的时候忽然再次停了下来。

“呀！”宗像的腰猛地向上弹起，难受得眼窝里噙住的泪水滚滚滑落，连声音都走了调。只见他伸出右手抓住男人如岩石一般有力的肩膀，俊脸上眉眼拧成一团，被汗湿透的瓷白肌肤战栗着宛若揉碎的茉莉花，又添了几分媚态。  
“要、要你，尊！快点动......好难受！”  
听到宗像叫自己的名字，周防的心底一暖，嵌在他身体里的巨物仿佛又胀大了几分，牢牢扣住他的大腿再次深深插入，开始以骇人的力道抽送起来。宗像大腿根儿上的嫩肉重重地拍打在周防性器根部，分不清是谁的湿粘体液随着肉穴收缩，沿着结合处缓缓淌下来。阵阵酥麻感从连接的器官传向全身，周防鼻息粗重心跳快得几乎蹦出胸腔，喉骨不自然地滑动了一下，大颗的汗珠滴落在宗像的小腹上。

他的猛烈进攻下宗像有些站不住了，支撑身体的右腿在发抖，靠在桌子上的臀肉挤压出一道道红印。周防皱了皱眉，抱住宗像的大腿向上托起，为了不掉下来那男人修长的双腿立刻缠住了他的腰。但是这姿势却让宗像更加深刻地感觉到，嵌在身体里的怪兽正嚣张地鼓动着。

周防尊再次将他放在床上，可是宗像却没有放松紧缠的双腿。周防在他的柔滑的大腿上抚摸着，正要俯下身去吻他，对方却搂住他的脖子猛地像身侧翻了过去。不到两秒，周防便被宗像压倒了身下。

“喂——！”  
“现在，让我来......！”  
周防的话哽在喉间了。眼前的宗像，全身泛起蜜桃般淫媚的淡红色，滚烫的双唇紧闭，眼神虽然迷离却隐约透着强硬，仿佛要惩罚周防的责难一般，重重地起伏着身子，黏膜摩擦出的咕啾声回荡在房间里。宗像礼司扭动着纤瘦的腰，越发像一条发情的白蛇，肉腔紧紧吸住情根，不顾一切地享受并索取着，那疯狂的热情丝毫不比生死对决时逊色。

宗像礼司的欲望彻底绽放了。  
每次那硬物狠狠地顶在敏感处时，他都会难以抑制地发甜如米酒般迷醉的声音。很想从这情欲的泥沼走出去，身体却又贪图性爱的甘美。他渴望得到高潮，却又好像害怕面对高潮后崩溃的理智。他当然不会知道，极度愉悦中自己的脸上，情难自制地露出如泣如诉般冷艳绝美的表情，在那男人看来是比最厉害的媚药还要命，还让周防产生了一定要独占这表情的念头。

“宗像，好舒服……！”  
“呀！我......放开！”  
周防忽然抓住了宗像身前晃动的阴茎，他的身子打了个惊颤，仿佛吃醉酒一般语无伦次地嚷着。随着主人的动作，从顶端溢出的粘液已经将茎身弄得湿淋淋的。果然，身前被抚弄引发了后穴里一阵剧烈地紧缩，周防不由倒吸了一口凉气，手上加重了捋动的速度，迫使宗像加快起伏的动作。

“啧！好紧！”  
那肠道里泥泞不堪，且不管周防如何进攻对方都紧紧缠绕不肯让步，周防嘟囔了一声，粗鲁地揉搓起宗像敏感柔嫩的龟头，甚至用拇指直接扣弄无助开阖的小孔。  
“哈......啊！”  
终于，被前后夹击地无路可退的宗像后腰猛地挺直，大腿内侧的肌肉突然用力，性器直接在周防的手里射了出来.......  
然后，宗像软糯地哼唧了几声，整个人就像交欢结束后的鲑鱼一般脱力地趴在了周防胸前。

“可恶！居然没等我！”  
周防骂了句粗话，扣住宗像的臀肉用力抽送起来，肉体摩擦出的噗嗤声渐渐变成了淫靡的水声。周防调整了角度，最后的几下撞击扎扎实实地顶在他后穴里激发欲望的腺体上，才肯将欲望的浊液射进去。

“周防，你混蛋！停下！唔......”  
宗像哽咽了一声，从欲望中心突然翻滚出如海啸一般凶猛的快感，超出了感官承受的极限，他身体痉挛着连脚趾都蜷缩勾起，刚软化下来的性器抖了几下，又射出些许稀薄的精液来。这种被强制高潮的感受实在太强烈，宗像的下腹酸麻得难受，仿佛射精都不能使情欲得到缓解。被玩弄的屈辱感和性爱的喜悦交替冲击着宗像的心，终于使他忍无可忍，猛地一口咬在了周防的胸口上。

啊！这家伙........！！  
剧痛传来，周防尊闷哼了一声，更加用力搂住宗像礼司狂狼扭动的身子。他感觉到胸口好像被咬破了，但是只得咬紧后槽牙忍着。一手抚摸着宗像被汗湿的头发，使他的头紧贴着自己心脏的位置，一手轻轻摩裟着他的脊背，直到颤抖的身子渐渐趋于平静。

“舒服吧？”  
“.......是你太放纵了。”感觉到男人正慢慢退出自己的身体，黏浊的液体随着穴口的收缩流了出来，宗像尴尬地皱了皱眉头，咬牙切齿地说道：“那个东西......快帮我弄出来！”

“可以。”  
周防轻笑了一声，将就现在的姿势将宗像抱去了浴室，他的腰像断了一样没有力气，周防将他抱起来的时候，只能搂住对方的脖子，双腿勾在那人的腰上才能保持平衡。但是这姿势又让他想起了刚才的情事，不由地红了脸。

热水漫过宗像的身子，经历了性爱洗礼的雪白肌肤就像是白釉精瓷沉入水中般细腻动人，脖颈处、胸口，还有大腿内侧的指痕，都像是散落在雪地中的玫瑰花瓣，提醒主人别忘记刚才疯狂的情爱。宗像趴在浴缸边缘疲惫地眯缝着眼，蒸汽氤氲中他脸颊潮红，濡湿的发丝凌乱地散在前额和后颈，略显涣散的神情中散发着高贵和放荡两种截然不同的魅力。周防轻轻地掰开臀瓣，蕾心处的褶皱有些红肿，幽孔正慢慢恢复到紧闭的状态。

“唔！”  
虽然不如肉刃侵犯那般凶猛，手指再次探入时，宗像还是忍不住低声呻吟起来。

感觉到异物入侵，肠道立刻缠了上去，那里面真是又热又滑，周防舔了下嘴唇努力克制自己的冲动，慢慢向内探去，很快摸到圆球。食指向下压，那东西便随着精液滚落出来，大概是又碾过了敏感处，宗像的腰颤抖了一下，浴缸的水漾起点点水花，连呼吸也跟着紊乱了。

荔枝全部取出来的时候，宗像额头上泛起了冷汗。周防注意到穴口滴落下来的黏浊液体里有少许的血丝，他轻叹了口气，在宗像的脊背上亲吻着，终究是什么都没说。

“周防，下不为例。”趴在浴缸上的人身子乏得动弹不得，说话的时候连眼睛都没睁开。  
“........”  
“出国前，我们按照客户的要求更换了联系方式，和所有人都失去了联系。”宗像星眸微启，望着眼前的红发男人，那虚弱的声音似嗔似怒：“为这种事生气.......你是小孩子吗？”

“啰嗦！”周防转过脸，别扭地嘟囔着。  
宗像嫣红的唇角勾起一丝笑意，眼神渐渐温柔。没想到周防也会露出如少年被看穿心事般窘迫的表情，与其说他闹别扭，更像是害羞。周防和他一样，行走在刀尖上活着的人，永远不会承认自己想念对方，也不可能说出类似想念这种肉麻的情话。他们连灵魂里透出的傲慢都是相似的，所以才会时不时产生制服、惩罚对方的念头。可怕的是这念头又常常伴随着情欲而来，两人仿佛只有深深地结合在一起时，才会真正的安心下来。

热水包围下，宗像全身的毛孔都放松下来，眼皮越来越重。射了四次的身子已经累得连一根手指都动不了了，他恍惚中听到周防在喊他，可是那声音就像是从天边传来。不一会儿，便沉沉的睡去了。

周防将宗像抱到床上安顿好，这才从抽屉里拿出自己的手机，坐在落地窗边的藤椅上。低头看了看锁骨靠下的位置被宗像咬出了两排血牙印，好像这会儿才感觉到火辣辣的疼。他为自己点了支烟，一边吞吐着烟雾一边翻看着信息。他知道一定会有电话来，所以在进入房间的时候就设置成了静音模式。  
15个未接，来自草薙出云。  
10个未接，来自十束多多良。  
还有3个陌生号码。

果然，和周防想得差不多。他必须要亲自去处理一些事，不要小看scepter4，要是他们发现室长被绑架了，恐怕会倾巢而出，到时候HOMRA想要离开日本恐怕不可能了。想必宗像的下属，还不知道他们的关系，如果被当做周防尊报复宗像礼司的行动，这件事就难以收场了。

周防系好皮带，从衣帽架上取下风衣。临出门前，再次确认宗像已经熟睡且暂时起不来身，才放心离开。刚才被狠狠地折腾了一顿，如果醒来看不到周防，宗像一定会发飙，所以他得尽快回到这里才行。  
要是认为宗像这个人的性格会像床上那样任他索求，那就大错特错了。  
他望着那隆起的被单，蹑手蹑脚地锁上了房门。

===================================

“HOMRA的首领周防尊，是你把我们室长绑走的吧！”

周防抬起眼皮打量着眼前的人，这是一个20多岁的年轻女性，上次崔尚仁的案子中见过，是scepter 4宗像礼司的得力助手。她带了七八个人堵在酒店房间的门口，正板着脸怒气冲冲地环视着HOMRA的众人。两边已形成对峙之势。看到周防朝这边走过来，她立刻转移了目标。

“scepter 4也很厉害啊，这么快就能找到我们的落脚地。”周防不屑的眼神从她脸上掠过，转而望向草薙，话中有话地说：“是有人故意透露的吧？”

“King，话说这几个小时你去哪儿了？草薙哥很担心你啊！”十束从窗户那边走了过来。  
被忽视的美女恼怒地大声喝道：“你们，到底把室长绑到哪里去了？”

“你是淡岛世理吧！连傲慢劲儿都和那家伙很像。”周防昂起下吧，鄙夷地瞪着她：“不过，你这是来找人的态度吗？”

大概是从周防尊的双眼中读到了杀意，身后的男青年拉住淡岛，两人低声商量了几句。淡岛世理深吸了口气，握紧的双拳也放松下来，声音柔和了些：“周防，你有什么条件可以提出来。“

“我没有绑架他。”周防双手插在口袋里，微微眯起双眼看着她：“他能下地走路的时候，自然就会回来。”

“你——！你到底对室长做了什么？！”淡岛顿时脸色大变，肩膀颤抖了一下恨恨地瞪着周防。

“你觉得，我能做什么？”周防正朝屋里走，发现淡岛误解了他的意思又停了下来。那个大胸女人，大概以为他打伤了宗像吧！

“你、你干什么？咦？”  
见那红发男人再次走到自己面前，并扯开了衬衣的扣子，淡岛的脸倏地涨红了，她慌忙移开眼神时，正好看到那小麦色结实的胸肌上，有一个紫红色血痕的齿印，破皮的地方正在结痂，即便不仔细看也是触目惊心。刚才还冷若冰霜的美丽脸庞，此刻变得有些扭曲了。

看样子大概猜到了，周防得意地冷笑了一声，继续朝屋里走去：“放心吧！他没事的。”

“我们走吧！”淡岛脸色惨白，好半天才迸出几个字，转身离开了酒店。

scepter 4的人离开后不到五分钟，周防尊又准备出门了。可是草薙出云和十束多多良却拦住了他。

“尊，你和宗像没事吧？”  
草薙靠在门上，视线落在他胸口上，因为他刚才不仅看到了齿痕，还看到几块被击打过的淤痕。首领的事他不会多问，但是那个号称“东京之盾”的宗像礼司实在不是好惹的，一旦惹急了说不定会对尊的安全造成威胁。

“要是有事，我还能回到这里吗？让开。”  
“King，我觉得今晚上你最好别离开酒店。”十束有些担忧地看着他，“scepter 4的人一定会派人跟踪你的。到时候......如果让他们看到宗像先生被——咳咳，搞不好真得会很麻烦。”他看到八田和镰本也跟了过来，连忙用咳嗽掩饰。

“尊哥，你刚才为什么不向scepter 4的人提条件啊？这可是千载难逢的好机会啊！”八田不解地看着周防。

“这件事和生意无关。如果我现在不回去那人的身边，明天就准备好和scepter 4开战吧！”周防尊深吸了口气，他的表情不像是开玩笑，极其严肃的眼神从这几个人的脸上掠过，最后以首领威严的气势注视着草薙，沙哑的嗓音里带着命令的口吻：“让开。”

草薙和十束对视后，退到了门的两边。周防拧开门锁，停顿了一秒吩咐道：“马上退房，换到别的地方去。该怎么做，你们都知道吧！”  
“不要一起行动，我们知道。安顿好再联络。”草薙点了点头，最后轻声说：“尊，你小心点。”

“开始准备吧！”  
周防说完这句，就推门出去了。他知道scepter 4的淡岛世理一定会安排人在附近蹲守，他是从消防楼梯迂回到酒店的员工通道离开酒店的。宗像礼司所在的位置是距离这里大约2公里的某四星级酒店里，他戴着草薙出云的茶色眼镜，并且戴了一顶鸭舌帽，乍一看就像是个普通的街头混混，总之他离开得非常顺利。

=================================

房间角落里的夜灯开着，床上的人仍然在昏睡着，甚至连姿势都没变过。宗像礼司搂着脑袋下面的枕头，发出轻微的鼾声，白皙的脊背和修长的手臂在昏暗中泛着诱人的光泽。周防脱去衣服后，轻手轻脚地躺在他的身边。

“唔.......”  
周防尊从背后保住他，将脸贴在他的后颈窝，有一股好闻的沐浴液气味。当他的掌心贴在宗像的胸前时，怀里那人的鼻息间溢出迷糊的呓语声，并没有任何抵抗。周防保持姿势一动不动，深吸了口气准备睡觉。他觉得自己血液里流淌着岩浆，任何撩拨都可能引起火山喷发，要不是顾虑宗像过度疲累的身体，必定会按住他再来云雨一番。

危险又执着，排斥又渴望。  
是可以不顾一切去守护的对象，也是可以全力以赴的对手。如果他们联手，这世上再难找到敌手。只不过，他们选了另一条路。哪怕是天涯海角的距离，也不影响他们幽会。上一秒，可能会要了对方的性命，下一刻，就有可能紧紧拥抱彼此。  
这种过于复杂的关系，彼此都心领神会，就不必向其他人解释了。  
周防的思绪纷繁混乱，渐渐坠入黑暗之中。与宗像的体温相互依偎，那种感觉就像服用了安神汤，让他的心趋于宁静。

第二天早晨，周防尊是被走廊里的脚步声吵醒的。睡眠被打扰会让他莫名火大，他不快地皱了皱眉。他缓缓地睁开眼睛，感觉到宗像还在身边的时候，怒气仿佛烟消云散了。

些许晨光透过猩红色厚窗帘缝隙透进来，细小颗粒物在光柱中飘动如钻石星尘，房间里安静得只能听见两人的呼吸声。周防这才发现宗像是面朝着他侧躺着的，墨蓝色发丝有些凌乱地搭在饱满光洁的额头上，浓密的长睫毛随着均匀的呼吸声微微翕动，笔直的鼻梁上覆着露水般的薄汗星点，樱红的唇瓣微启，神态安详静谧，透过丝被的缝隙可以看到他纤细白皙的脖颈以及锁骨。

这是周防尊第一次认真看宗像礼司的睡颜，俊美的面容如睡莲沐浴在夜色中。那双紫眸固然是动人心魄，但是毫无防备的睡脸更引人犯罪。周防慢慢地凑过去，托起宗像的下巴动作轻柔地在那唇瓣上亲了几下，舌尖小心地舔弄，正要深入探索时，那人迷迷糊糊地哼唧了几声。

“唔......”  
宗像的眉心蹙动了几下转过身继续睡了，留了一大片雪白的背部给周防。不到一分钟，他似乎又陷入了熟睡中。  
周防见宗像仍未醒来，不由得心神荡漾，从身后环住他。横在他胸前的手臂越发不规矩，掌心在略软的胸口抚摸着，注意力最后落在了娇嫩柔软的乳首上。如同戏耍他一般，指腹轻轻按揉撩拨，那小肉粒很快硬挺起来。怀里的人无意识地颤抖了一下，周防得意地轻笑了一下，在他耳后细细地吻着，手指更加缠绵地狎玩捻弄膨胀起来的乳头。

“哎......”刺痛酥麻感蔓延开来，昨天被周防几乎嘬破皮的地方火辣辣的，宗像有些不快地叹了口气，抓住他的手腕移开了位置。

虽眷恋那柔嫩的红珠也只好作罢，再向下便是宗像紧实的腹肌。他虽睡着，也不容小觑。他腰身很窄，没有亲身交过手的人不会相信，身高185纤瘦的他有着灵活敏捷的身手和惊人的爆发力。周防的掌心沿着腰线向下移动，宗像的身体有些烫，腹部随着呼吸起伏着。

忽然，周防在他身上游走的手停了下来。

就好像刺探军情的人发现惊人的秘密，又好像心中正在所想之事变成了现实。就好像攻城略地的人遇到了抵抗，偏这抵抗的家伙表面坚强其实却敏感无助。周防的心跳骤然加快，他舔了下嘴唇，小心地碰了碰那个怒气冲冲的家伙。宗像条件反射般地轻轻地缩了下腰，呼吸好像有些乱了节奏。

其实这只是身为男人都熟知的晨勃现象，身体机能还未完全醒来，性器却因充血而勃起。虽说此时的本体并无性欲，那东西却可能比情动时更加坚硬炽热。可是周防的情况也和他差不多，气氛一下子就变得诡异起来。他的手轻轻地圈住它，揉捏起圆润的龟头。

“啊！周防——”敏感的地方突然被侵犯，宗像猛然惊醒过来，他抓住周防的手腕嚷了起来，怎奈那男人揽住他腰的手臂力道惊人，容不得他挣扎半分。

“你的这个......真精神啊！”  
见宗像乱动起来，周防攥住他下体的手也加大了力道，重重地捋开茎身外层的嫩皮，掌心的薄茧剐蹭着肉冠顶端。周防的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，在他耳后细细地亲吻着。

“哈......放开我！”  
快感铺天盖地袭来，不堪周防粗鲁的对待，宗像惊喘着抗议道。他被周防紧紧搂在怀里，脊背贴在那人的胸口，那滚烫的体温几乎要把他烫伤，更可怕的是，有个热铁一般的硬物顶在他的臀部。

“还可以再来一次吧！”  
情欲如熊熊火焰燃烧起来，周防的额头上沁出汗水，拇指将他溢出的黏液均匀地涂抹在肉冠，然后在冠状沟处摩擦着，引来宗像全身的颤栗。对他诚实的反应真是着迷不已，周防越发细致地挑逗着他。

“周防......！不行……哈.......”  
早晨的身体格外敏感，情欲很快席卷了宗像的全身。酥痒酸麻的感觉从股间传来，哪怕他死命咬紧牙关，还是有软滑诱人的呻吟声缓缓溢出。周防爱抚他的手法很磨人，不重不轻地滑动着手指，逗留在根部按摩着却不会过分刺激顶端的小孔。宗像焦虑地扭动了一下，连抓住周防手腕的手都颤抖不已。

周防的股间涨得快要爆炸了，就算是宗像坚持不松口，他也不可能半途而废。周防将性器挤进宗像的臀缝中轻轻磨蹭着。不一会儿，那害羞的秘蕾便被弄得湿淋淋，紧张地颤动起来。

“进来.....快进来啊！”  
受不住男人的热情挑逗，宗像漂亮的紫瞳里起了色气的薄雾，焦急地催促道。

“等不及了吗？”  
“你这头野兽！唔……谁像你一大早就发情！”  
“有意见吗？”  
周防得意地在宗像的肩窝处吸处一个红印子，随后扶起那热铁顶住肉穴入口，经过昨夜的疼爱，那里还很柔软，周防后腰一用劲儿，肉刃陷入那片湿热中时，怀里的人闷哼了一声，整个后背泛起细密的汗珠，淡粉色透出润白如软玉的身子，宛如羊脂落入水中般滑腻诱人。

“啊......哈！周防，你干什么！”  
令人发疯的饱胀感让宗像无暇顾及其他。大概是身体过于紧绷，周防抽动得很慢，男人忽然抓过他的手摸向下面的结合处。谁知慌乱中，宗像竟碰到了他沉甸甸的囊袋，羞耻得连耳尖都红了。

“宗像放松点！你摸摸这里，好紧……你这样，我没办法动！”周防被夹得难受，太阳穴的青筋突突跳动着。

白皙的手指颤抖着在下面摸了摸，在穴口被那粗硬的家伙极限撑平，正艰难地收缩着，还有些许湿黏的体液随着男人的深入缓缓溢出。正在这时周防猛地顶进去，重重地撞在前列腺上，突然受到袭击的宗像尖叫了一声，腰像面条一样软下去，随后泄愤般地在他阴茎根部掐了一把。  
  
“啧……！”  
周防后腰一紧，差点就直接交代出去。他不快地皱着眉，不顾两人都大汗淋漓，揽住宗像的前胸，和他紧贴在一起。周防咬着后槽牙发狠似地贯穿他，肉腔壁里蠕动着紧紧吸住肉刃，肉体摩擦产生的淫荡的水声，在安静的房间里格外刺耳。

“哈……放开手啊！想……射……！”  
男人性器胀大的部分一遍遍地碾压着敏感处，宗像连句完整话都说不出了，身体就像在大海里飘荡的小船，被情欲的风暴抛到半空中，又重重地跌了下来。可是那个被惹怒的红男人却用拇指死死压住了铃口。宗像下半身酥软地就快要融化了一样，难过地眼角泛起了泪，连喉咙里都漾起媚音。

“舒服吗？”  
“舒、舒服…....舒服！”周防横在他胸前的手指突然捻住那肿胀的乳珠揉搓，粗暴地好像要将它拧摘下来一般。尖锐的快感冲击着宗像，仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在啃食他的骨肉。他紧闭着眼睛忍不住哽咽起来，拼命弓起身子痉挛着，措不及防地登上了情欲的顶峰。

周防喘着粗气，性器被绞得舒服透了，酥麻感如细密的电流使他有些晕眩。他已经被欲望冲昏了头，双眼闪着可怕的光，竟猥亵般地玩弄起手中正在射精的肉块，直到怀中人近乎崩溃地扭动着身子嚷起来，他才终于将生命的汁液喷射进他肉腔深处。

然而，周防尊还沉浸在高潮的余韵中时，宗像已经从他怀里挣脱出来。等他反应过来时，发现宗像骑在他肚子上，右手掐住他的脖子，左手从枕头下面摸出一把匕首紧紧握在手里，俊美的脸颊抽搐着，阳光照在利刃上反射出冰冷的光映射在他的身上。他瞪着周防的眼角红红，漂亮的紫眸中掠过凶狠的光，额头上的汗水沿着发丝正好滴在周防的脸上。

“咳咳，宗像……！”红发男人的脸憋得通红，不解地望着愤怒的宗像。  
“你就不能给我……克制一点吗？！”宗像压低声音呵斥着，他瞟了一眼匕首上那熟悉的天秤图腾，心底的某处被触动了。见周防并没有反抗，这才渐渐松了劲儿。

而周防扯住他的右手臂用力一扯，朝他的左手腕猛地击打过去，匕首掉落在地上。宗像瞬间失去平衡，在他几乎被压倒的时候，又用腿绞住他周防的上半身，然后牢牢捏住他左手腕。被这个姿势困住本来很难挣脱，可是赤裸着身体的宗像却很尴尬。周防瞅准机会，用另一只手去扳他的大腿。宗像只得更加用力制住，毕竟刚刚才做爱结束，双腿肌肉收紧立刻引起了后穴的不适。眼看着周防就要摆脱挟制——

呃！  
宗像胸腔里发出低沉且痛苦的呻吟声，腿上的力道也有些放松，他那苍白的脸色引起了周防的注意。谁知稍稍分神，又被宗像反剪着手臂摁在了床上。他在床上翻出一根黑色布条系住他的双手，那正是昨天蒙住他眼睛的布条。

周防一脸惊诧地看着他将自己捆住了起来：“宗像，你这是……？”  
“跟我过来！”  
宗像瞥了他一眼，拽着他走向了卫生间。起初，周防以为是和他要一起入浴的意思，但是他很快明白宗像的意图。

“你要把我锁在厕所里吗？”  
周防尊赤身坐在马桶上，忽然觉得好笑。他没想到Scepter4的室长也会做这种事，因为做爱太过激烈报复吗？这在周防眼中无异于撒娇。

宗像没有说话，快速将一身粘腻冲洗干净后。他将周防的衣服丢进马桶旁的收纳筐，然后在沙发的角落里找到了自己的衣服，随便披在身上。镜子里看到自己前胸上到处是那男人青紫的吻痕，气恼的他深吸了口气走到周防面前。

他粗鲁地扯起周防的红发，两人的对视中有很复杂的情感在碰撞着。周防尊的眼神慵懒且略显轻佻，收敛起天然的气势，嘴角微微上扬，脸上流露出难得一见的温柔，正专注地望着对面的人。而宗像礼司却是另一种，眼神凌厉地几乎要刺穿他，微微昂起的下巴依然傲慢。那冷若冰霜的表情在周防的凝视下，愠怒正慢慢解冻。直到宗像的紫眸中流露出类似于害羞的局促前，谁都不曾移开视线。

周防正要说话，宗像忽然吻住了他。这是一个粗鲁且强势的吻，周防积极地回应着他，撅住他柔软的舌头吮咬着。

“在他们找到你之前，最好穿上点。”两人的唇舌终于分开了，宗像凑在他耳边充满挑衅地说完这句，优雅地拿起洗脸池边上的眼镜，重新戴好。

“喂喂，宗像！你开玩笑的吗？”周防看了看捆住自己另一端的布条，被固定在洗脸池下面的进水管处，冷笑了一声：“你以为，这能困住我吗？”

“哦呀，那您就试试看吧！也让我见识一下HOMRA首领的本事。”宗像唇角勾起一丝浅笑，随手关上了卫生间的门，并从外面上了锁。

“可恶！你来真的吗？”  
周防听到了上锁的声音，冲着那边大吼了一声，可是很快他便听到宗像推门离开的声音。他一边骂着，朝马桶狠踢了一脚。

宗像回去的路上，脚步轻飘飘地像是踩在云上一样，后腰酸得简直站不稳，每走一步都会引起身体深处的刺痛感。他觉得自己全身都沾染了周防尊的气息，无论如何都不能顶着这样一张脸去自己的员工。

艰难地回到家中，宗像礼司终于意识到自己在发烧，体温计显示38.5℃，他躺倒床上休息的时候，想到的还是周防尊的事。那个男人向来我行我素，任性妄为，会做出绑架他去酒店这种事一点儿都不奇怪。

只不过，周防对他的那种执着体现在床上的时候，多少让人心有余悸。宗像仿佛又听见那百般压抑的呻吟声，甜腻得让人害羞，就连自己都未曾触及的身体深处都为之颤栗，他缓缓地闭上眼睛。在他入睡前，脑海里最后浮现的画面，竟然是离开酒店前周防温柔的笑容。  
真是......糟糕透了。

=============================

宗像礼司睡醒的时候，已经是下午四点了。他整理好着装，准备去事务所。手机不知所踪，也不难猜到大家为了找他会产生怎样的骚动。不过，淡岛世理昨晚上会带人去HOMRA的人所在的酒店大闹一番的事，他确实没想到。

他更没有想到的是，草薙出云带着五六个人正在scepter 4的办公室里等着他。在众人惊诧的目光中，宗像礼司走向自己的办公室。

“这位是......草薙出云吧？有什么事吗？”宗像脸上的笑容很僵硬，毕竟是拿命交过手的人，他和自己事务所的人，都不可能有好脸色。

“呃......是这样，我们尊昨天出去后，就再也没有回来过，请问宗像先生知道他在哪里吗？”见到宗像却没见到尊，草薙立刻就明白了，他肯定是制服了尊才回来的。

“哦呀，他失踪了吗？”宗像修长的手指调整了下镜架的位置。

“您有什么要求我们都会去做的，还请您告诉我们吧！”十束上前了一步，放低声音再次请求到：“King.......对我们真的很重要。”

室长犀利的目光落在十束人畜无害的脸上，那金色的发丝让想起了宗像被绑架的事，话中有话地说：“他的部下个个‘精明强干’，一定会有办法找到他吧，对吧！不过要尽快哦，一个人不吃不喝撑不了太久哦。

草薙出云的脸色有些发青了，他拍拍十束的肩膀：“我们走吧！”他们刚刚走到大门口，淡岛世理和伏见猿比古正拦在那里。  
“我绝对有理由相信，室长的无故失踪和周防尊有关系，你觉得我们会让你们就这样走吗？”

“小世理，宗像先生不是好好地回来了吗？现在是尊不见了诶，你要是能向他问出尊的下落，大家面子上都过得去。”草薙藏在紫色镜片后面的眼睛，露出狐狸一般狡猾的神色。

“我们不需要这种面子。呵呵，周防尊不见了，和室长可没关系。”淡岛瞪着他。  
“不好意思，我们也有足够的理由相信，和尊最后在一起的人就是宗像先生。”草薙话中有话的说着，然后从口袋里摸出一支烟，无所顾忌地点燃。  
“你......你是什么意思？”  
“副室长，别说了！”站在右后方的伏见，试图阻止淡岛世理继续追问。

“淡岛君，事务所的事你来处理一下，我不太舒服，先回去了。”

宗像忽然走了过来，只说了一句便离开了。留下对峙中的一群人，瞠目结舌地愣在原地。他脖子里的吻痕在衣领的遮挡下还是如此明显，那张比平时更加漂亮的脸，不管是神态还是气质都透出荷尔蒙爆炸的性感。

“室长......他？”淡岛嘴唇颤抖着，竟说不出话来。

==============================

宗像推开房间的门，立刻感觉到了异常，香烟燃烧过的气味还未散去。有人在不久前潜入过，他小心翼翼地走进卧室，发现有一把匕首和一张A4纸放在床上。  
金属刀鞘上刻有火焰般的图腾，做工精细的刀柄上嵌了一颗红宝石，虽然很小却很夺目。而下面的白纸上，是用签字笔手写的一行字：  
你忘带了重要的东西，好好收着。

是啊！重要的东西呢.......  
宗像望向窗外喃喃自语着，玻璃窗上映出他脸上缱绻会心的笑容。


End file.
